Light emitting diodes (LEDs) offer substantial potential benefit for illumination applications associated with energy efficiency, light quality, and compact size. However, light emitting diodes and the associated drivers that supply electricity to the light emitting diodes can be more sensitive to heat than their incandescent counterparts.
Accordingly, there are needs in the art for technology to manage heat associated with operating light emitting diodes for illumination applications. Need further exits for separately managing the heat generated by operating a light emitting diode and the heat generated by operating a driver that is associated with the light emitting diode. Need further exists for dissipating heat in outdoor lighting systems in which a light emitting diode and an associated driver are housed in one or more environmentally sealed housings. A capability addressing one or more such needs, or some other related deficiency in the art, would support improved illumination systems and more widespread utilization of light emitting diodes in lighting applications.